Yummy Yummy (1998 video)
"Yummy Yummy (re-recording)" is a re-recording video of the original Yummy Yummy video. It was released in 1998. It is the first re-recorded video. They have done a few re-recorded songs on the video''. The song list will show you what songs weren't re-recorded, marked with an asterisk. The Australian version of this video contained Numbers Rhumba and Teddy Bear Hug, while the US and UK version replaced them with Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! (Wiggle Puppets), and Wigglemix, due to not having the rights to the original songs. Plot The Wiggles introduce themselves and Paul the Cook. Paul has some hot potatoes, cold spaghetti, and mashed bananas. Greg introduces a song and warns the audience to look out for Captain Feathersword. *'Song 1': Hot Potato *'Song 2': D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) Anthony introduces the song about an old steam train and asks everyone to follow along. *'Song 3': PufferbIllies Captain Feathersword does a dance that Henry showed him. The Wiggles want to do it too. *'Song 4': Henry's Dance* Greg comments on how there are many places you can walk or run to. Dorothy is walking and eating some roses. Captain Feathersword is running to his pirate ship. Henry walks to the ocean to have a swim. Wags is running to get some bones. Jeff is sleepwalking. Greg leaves Jeff leaving and goes after him. *'Song 5': Walk* Anthony is with four children playing with coloured dough and tells the good things about what to do with dough, like hammering. *'Song 6': Joannie Works With One Hammer* On the number 5, everyone's nodding their heads! Then everyone goes to sleep and wakes up from that, except for Jeff. Anthony asks the kids to help wake Jeff up. 1, 2, 3, Wake Up Jeff! Jeff gets up and bounces around making monkey sounds. Anthony asks what he is doing. Jeff says he's doing a monkey dance. *'Song 7': The Monkey Dance The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword are making crunchy munchy honey cakes, and spell out the different ingredients. Get an apron and a parent to help you when you make these. *'Song 8': Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes* Greg and the wiggles are going to get ready for the song, but first they need to get into their shaking clothes. They go behind a partition and come out dressed like Elvis. Each one sounds off that they have their shaking clothes. *'Song 9': Shaky Shaky* *'Song 10a': Teddy Bear Hug (Australian version)* *'Song 10b': Wigglemix (UK and US versions) Also known as "Point Your Finger", the longest, loudest, and most likely to some creepiest song in the set. Look for visits from the Mexican iguanas, Henry's underwater big band friends, and Dorothy the Dinosaur. Halfway through the mix, it changes to It's a Pirate Party on the Good Ship Feathersword. There are many ways to say hello. Each of the Wiggles say hello in a different language. In Hebrew, they say "Havenu shalom alechem." *'Song 11': Havenu Shalom Alechem *'Song 12': I am a Dancer* – Greg lead sings this one, while the other wiggles do ballet moves running across in the background. *'Song 13a': Numbers Rhumba (Australian Version) *'Song 13b': Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! (Puppets) (UK and US versions) The Wiggles and Paul the Cook are making fruit salad. Everyone's dressed in chef uniforms as well. Greg says to get a grown-up to help. He asks how everyone's doing. Anthony and Murray have been peeling apples and tossing grapes. Then it's Jeff's turn. Jeff announces he's just peeled a banana as he flops open a banana. Everyone says "Beauty, mate!" *'Song 14': Fruit Salad Closing credits played to Henry's Dance featuring clips from this video. *'Song 15': Henry's Dance (Instrumental) Cast The Wiggles * Greg Page * Anthony Field * Murray Cook * Jeff Fatt Voices Carolyn Ferrie - Dorothy the Dinosaur's voice Mic Conway - Wags the Dog's voice Jeff Fatt - Henry the Octopus's voice Also Featuring * Leeanne Ashley as Dorothy the Dinosaur * Paul Paddick as Captain Feathersword * Edward Rooke as Wags the Dog * Leanne Halloran/Donna Halloran as Henry the Octopus * Paul Hester as The Chef Dancing Children * Cassandra Halloran * Jessica Halloran * Joseph Field * Clare Field * Sian Ryan * Emma Ryan The Young Children * Dominic Field * Ceili Moore * Tara Fitzgerald * Josephine Perez * Thomas Holloway * Sophie Holloway * Christopher Powell * Ned Pike * Freya Pike Song List #Hot Potato #D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) #Pufferbillies* #Henry's Dance* #Walk* #Joannie Works with One Hammer* #The Monkey Dance #Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes* #Shaky Shaky* #Teddy Bear Hug (AUS)*/Wigglemix (US and UK) #Havenu Shalom Alechem* #I am a Dancer* #Numbers Rhumba (AUS)/Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! (Wiggle Puppets) (US and UK) #Fruit Salad Release Dates '''Australia' - February 2, 1998 United States - October 12, 1999, August 2, 2000 (VHS) February 4, 2003 (DVD) United Kingdom - March 29, 1999 , January 31, 2005 (DVD & VHS) Gallery TheWigglesLogoinYummyYummy1998.jpg|The Wiggles Logo YummyYummy1998titlecard.jpg|Title card TheBigRedCarinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|The Big Red Car TheWigglesandPaultheCook.jpg|The Wiggles and Paul the Cook HotPotato-1998Prologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Hot Potato" HotPotato-1998.jpg|"Hot Potato" HotPotato-SongTitle.jpg|Song title ColdSpaghetti-1998.jpg|Cold Spaghetti TheNonrealisticWigglesinYummyYummy1998.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles TheAwakeWigglesInYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|The Awake Wiggles TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandPaultheCook.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Paul the Cook TheProWigglyHumansandPaultheCook.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans and Paul the Cook TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansinYummyYummy1998.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword TheOtherWigglyHumansinYummyYummy1998.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans TheOtherWigglyHumansandPaultheCook.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans and Paul the Cook TheProWigglyHumansinYummyYummy1998.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans TheAwakeWigglyHumansinYummyYummy1998.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans MashedBanana-1998.jpg|Mashed Banana GregSingingHotPotato-1998.jpg|Greg singing TheWigglesinYummyYummy(re-recording)2.jpg|''"WHOO!!"'' BlueSkyFootage-1998.jpg|Blue Sky Footage AnthonyinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|''"OK, everyone! Here's Dorothy!"'' DOROTHY(MyFavoriteDinosaur)-SongTitle.jpg|Song title TheWigglesandDorothyinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy GregSingingD.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)-1998.jpg|Greg singing MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitarinYummyYummy(re-recording).png|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar DorothyandAnthonyinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Dorothy and Anthony JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinYummyYummy1998.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard JeffandDorothyinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Jeff and Dorothy RedStarryKeyboardinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Red Starry Keyboard DorothyDancinginYummyYummy1998.jpg|Dorothy dancing D.O.R.O.T.H.Y-1998.jpg|"D.O.R.O.T.H.Y (My Favorite Dinosaur)" AnthonyinStationmasterHat.jpg|Anthony in stationmaster hat TheWigglesandCassieHalloran.jpg|The Wiggles and Cassie Pufferbillies-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Pufferbillies" Pufferbillies-SongTitle.jpg|Song title GregSingingPufferbillies.jpg|Greg singing Pufferbillies.jpg|"Pufferbillies" JeffandAnthonyinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Jeff and Anthony TheWiggles'ColoredDancersinYummyYummy-(1998).jpg|The Wiggles' Colored Dancers CaptainFeatherswordDancinginYummyYummy1998.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Murray and Captain Feathersword Henry'sDance-1998Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword CaptainandAnthonyinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Captain and Anthony Henry'sDance-SongTitle.jpg|Song title GregSingingHenry'sDance-1998.jpg|Greg singing AnthonyandMurrayinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Anthony and Murray Henry'sDance(1998).jpg|"Henry's Dance" TheFishettesinYummyYummy1998.jpg|The Fishettes Tom,CassieandJoey.jpg|Tom, Cassie and Joey TheWigglesandHenryinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|The Wiggles and Henry MurrayandHenryinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Murray and Henry Walk-1998Prologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Walk" DorothyandGreginYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Dorothy and Greg DorothyinYummyYummy1998.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur is walking to her garden for her roses CaptainandGreginYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Captain and Greg CaptainFeatherswordinYummyYummy1998.jpg|Captain Feathersword is running to his pirate ship GregandHenryinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Greg and Henry HenryinYummyYummy1998.jpg|Henry the Octopus is walking to the ocean to have a swim GregandWagsinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Greg and Wags WagsinYummyYummy1998.jpg|Wags the Dog is running to dig up some bones Walk-1998Prologue2.jpg|And what about Jeff? JeffSleepwalking.jpg|Jeff's sleepwalking Walk-1998Prologue3.jpg|''"Jeff? Come back here Jeff! Wake up Jeff! Wake up!"'' Walk-SongTitle.jpg|Song title TheOppositeWigglyGroupinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group AnthonyandHenryinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Anthony and Henry HenryandWagsinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Henry and Wags TheLandWiggleFriendsinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|The Land Wiggly Friends TheOtherWigglyGroupinYummyYummy1998.jpg|The Other Wiggly Group Walk-1998.jpg|"Walk" MurrayandDorothyinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Murray and Dorothy TheLandWigglyGroupinYummyYummy1998.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group TheAwakeWigglyGroupinYummyYummy1998.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Group TheNonrealisticWigglyGroupinYummyYummy1998.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Group TheMaleWigglyGroupinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|The Male Wiggly Group TheProfessionalWigglyGroupinYummyYummy1998.jpg|The Professional Wiggly Group TheEarlyWigglyGroupinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|The Early Wiggly Group DorothyandWagsinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Dorothy and Wags TheWigglyGroupinYummyYummy1998.jpg|The Wiggly Group HenryandJeffinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Henry and Jeff DorothyandHenryinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Dorothy and Henry GregSingingWalk-1998.jpg|Greg singing WagsandAnthonyinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Wags and Anthony MurrayandJeffinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Murray and Jeff WagsandMurrayinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Wags and Murray WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinYummyYummy1998.jpg|Wags and Captain JeffandWagsinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Jeff and Wags JoannieWorksWithOneHammer-1998Prologue.jpg|Anthony and the kids DominicinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Dominic JoannieWorksWithOneHammer-SongTitle.jpg|Song title JoannieWorksWithOneHammer-1998.jpg|"Joannie Works With One Hammer" ClareFieldinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Clare MurrayPlayingYellowTakamineAcousticGuitarinYummyYummy1998.jpg|Murray playing yellow Takamine acoustic guitar JosephFieldinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Joseph AnthonyPlayingHofnerBassGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing Hofner bass guitar JeffSleepinginYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Jeff sleeping JeffWakingUpinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Jeff waking up JeffinYummyYummy-1998.jpg|Jeff TheMonkeyDance-1998Prologue.png|Jeff acting like a monkey TheMonkeyDance-SongTitle.jpg|Song title GregSingingTheMonkeyDance-1998.jpg|Greg singing ClareandJessie.jpg|Clare and Jessie TheElephantDance-1998.jpg|The Elephant Dance EmmaRyaninYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Emma SianRyaninYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Sian CassandraHalloraninYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Cassandra Halloran JeffPlayingHofnerBassGuitar.jpg|Jeff playing Hofner bass guitar TheTigerDance-1998.jpg|The Tiger Dance JosephandEmma.jpg|Joseph and Emma TheMonkeyDance-1998.jpg|"The Monkey Dance" CrunchyMunchyHoneyCakes-1998Prologue.jpg|Greg and Jeff CaptainFeatherswordandPaultheCook.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Paul the Cook MurrayholdingMilk.jpg|Murray holding milk MurrayholdingFlour.jpg|Murray holding flour MurrayholdingMuesliFlakes.jpg|Murray holding Museli Flakes MurrayholdingHoney.jpg|Murray holding honey CrunchyMunchyHoneyCakes-SongTitle.jpg|Song title GregSingingCrunchyMunchyHoneyCakes-1998.jpg|Greg singing CrunchyMunchyHoneyCakes-1998.jpg|"Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes" JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Jeff and Captain TheWigglesChasingCaptainFeathersword.jpg|The Wiggles chasing Captain Feathersword ShakyShaky-1998Prologue.jpg|''"We're gonna do some shaking, but first we need to get into our shaking clothes!"'' ShakyShaky-1998Prologue2.jpg|''"I got a great idea for some shaking clothes!"'' ShakyShaky-1998Prologue3.jpg|''"Wa-hoo! I got a great idea for some shaking clothes too!"'' ShakyShaky-1998Prologue4.jpg|''"Wa-hee! I got a great idea for some shaking clothes"'' ShakyShaky-1998Prologue5.jpg|''"(shrugs)"'' TheWiggles'Closet.jpg|The Wiggles' closet and dances cubes ShakyShaky-SongTitle.jpg|Song title JeffinElvisStyledClothes.jpg|Jeff in Elvis Styled clothes JeffandAnthonyinElvisStyledClothes.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in Elvis Styled clothes TheNonrealisticWigglesinElvisStyledClothing.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles ShakyShaky-1998.jpg|"Shaky Shaky" GregSingingShakyShaky-1998.jpg|Greg singing JeffPlayingAccordioninYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Jeff playing accordion MurrayPlayingHofnerBassGuitarinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Murray playing Hofner bass guitar AnthonyPlayingRedTakamineAcousticGuitarinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Anthony playing Red Takamine acoustic guitar TheWigglesinYimmyYummy(re-recording)3.jpg|"Shaky!!" TeddyBearHug-SongTitle.jpg|Song title TeddyBearHug-1998.jpg|"Teddy Bear Hug" GregPlayingRedStarryGuitarinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Greg playing Red Starry Guitar GregSingingTeddyBearHug-1998.jpg|Greg singing AnthonyPlayingYellowTakamineAcousticGuitarinYummyYummy1998.jpg|Anthony playing yellow Takamine acoustic guitar TheEarlyWigglyFriendsinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|The Early Wiggly Friends ChristopherPowell.jpg|Christopher and his teddy bear JosephinePerez.jpg|Josephine and her teddy bear CeiliMooreinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Ceili and her teddy bear JosephandDominicField.jpg|Joseph and Dominic hugging their teddy bears WagsandhisTeddyBear.jpg|Wags and his teddy bear Dorothy,WagsandtheirTeddyBears.jpg|Wags, Dorothy and their teddy bears DorothyandherTeddyBear.jpg|Dorothy and her teddy bear CaptainandDorothyinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Captain and Dorothy holding teddy bears CaptainandHenryinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Captain and Henry holding teddy bears TheWigglyFriendsinYummyYummy1998.jpg|The Wiggly Friends hugging their teddy bears HavenuShalomAlechem-Prologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Havenu Shalom Alechem" HavenuShalomAlechem-Prologue2.jpg|Greg saying "Hello" in Italian MurrayinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Murray TheUnforgottenWigglesinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles TheOtherWigglesinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|The Other Wiggles TheWigglesinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|The Wiggles standing on platforms HavenuShalomAlechem.jpg|"Havenu Shalom Alechem" HavenuShalomAlechem-SongTitle.jpg|Song title GregSingingHavenuShalomAlechem.jpg|Greg singing TheHavenuShalomAlechemDancers.jpg|The Havenu Shalom Alechem dancers RhiannahKitchinginYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Rhiannah LarissaWrightinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Larissa KristenKnoxinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Kristen ElyssaDawsoninYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Elyssa IAmADancer-SongTitle.jpg|Song title GregSingingIAmaDancer-1998.jpg|Greg singing IAmADancer-1998.jpg|"I Am A Dancer" DorothyBalletDancinginYummyYummy(re-recording).png|Dorothy ballet dancing GreginYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|''"I'd like to do some magic but there's a few things I need first and I don't have them just yet."'' GregandAnthonyinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Anthony giving magic cape to Greg GregandJeffinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Jeff giving magic hat to Greg GregandMurrayinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Murray giving magic wand to Greg MagicGreginYummyYummy(re-recording).png|Magic Greg GregPerformingTheBoxofMysteryTrickinYummyYummy(re-recording).png|Greg performing the box of mystery trick TheBoxofMystery-1998.jpg|Greg holding the magic hankies and the box of mystery NumbersRhumba-1998Prologue.jpg|Murray, Ned and Freya GregSingingNumbersRhumba-1998.jpg|Greg singing TheWigglesandJessieHalloran.jpg|The Wiggles and Jessie NumbersRhumba-SongTitle.jpg|Song title NumbersRhumba-1998.jpg|"Numbers Rhumba" JeffandJessicaHalloran.jpg|Jeff and Jessica JeffandCassandraHalloran.jpg|Jeff and Cassandra JeffandSianRyan.jpg|Jeff and Sian JessicaHalloraninYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Jessica CassandraandJessicaHalloraninYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Cassie and Jessie TheWigglesandSianRyan.jpg|The Wiggles and Sian AnthonyPlayingTrumpetinYummyYummy1998.jpg|Anthony playing trumpet FruitSalad-1998Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Fruit Salad" PaultheCook.jpg|''"I'm mixing up all the fruit in this bowl."'' FruitSalad1998Prologue2.jpg|''"I'm peeling banana!"'' FruitSalad-1998Prologue3.jpg|''"Beauty, mate!"'' FruitSalad-1998SongTitle.jpg|Song title FruitSalad-1998.jpg|"Fruit Salad" GregSingingFruitSalad-1998.jpg|Greg singing MurrayinYummyYummy1998Epilogue.jpg|''"We had a great time today."'' GregandMurrayinYummyYummy1998Epilogue.jpg|Greg and Murray in epilogue GreginYummyYummy1998Epilogue.jpg|''"We hope you had a lot of fun too."'' GregandAnthonyinYummyYummy1998Epilogue.jpg|Greg and Anthony in epilogue AnthonyinYummyYummy1998Epilogue.jpg|''"We'll see you again soon."'' JeffandAnthonyinYummyYummy1998.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in epilogue JeffinYummyYummy1998Epilogue.jpg|''"Bye-bye from The Wiggles."'' TheNonrealisticWigglesinYummyYummy1998Epilogue.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in epilogue TheWigglesinYummyYummy1998Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggles waving YummyYummy-1998Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggles wiggling their fingers YummyYummy1998EndCredits.jpg|End Credits Wigglemix (Replaced Teddy Bear Hug in US,UK and Canada Version) PointYourFinger(WigglePuppets)-SongTitle.jpg|Big Red Car banner title PuppetGregandJoeytheCrab.jpg|Puppet Greg and Joey DorothyinWigglemix.jpg JoeyinTheDorothytheDinosaurandFriendsVideo.jpg|Joey the Crab DorothyinWigglemix2.jpg|''"This is fun!"'' Wigglemix-RockaByeYourBear.jpg|''"Yippee!"'' TheLizardPuppetsinTheDorothytheDinosaurandFriendsVideo.jpg|Lizard Puppets PuppetAnthonyandJeff.jpg|Puppet Anthony and Jeff PuppetJeff.jpg|Puppet Jeff FrankinTheDorothytheDinosaurandFriendsVideo.jpg|Frank Iggy.jpg|Iggy WigglemixGoof.jpg|Puppeteer's head in the background Wigglemix.jpg|"Wigglemix" It'saPirateParty-Wigglemix.jpg|"It's a Pirate Party" PuppetCaptainFeatherswordFallingDown.jpg|Puppet Captain Feathersword falling down PuppetGreg-CloseShot.jpg|Puppet Greg close to the screen PuppetCaptainWithoutHat.jpg|Puppet Captain without his hat PuppetCaptain'sHat.jpg|Puppet Captain's hat flying PuppetMurray.jpg|Puppet Murray YellowCatfishinTheDorothytheDinosaurandFriendsVideo.jpg|''"Whoo Wiggy Wiggy Wiggy! Whoo Wiggy Wiggy Wiggy!"'' FruitSalad-PuppetVersion.jpg|''"Fruit Salad, Yummy Yummy"'' Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! (Replaced Numbers Rumba in US,UK and Canada Version) TheS.SFeatherswordinTheDorothytheDinosaurandFriendsVideo.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword on the S.S. Feathersword GoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy!(Puppets)-BigRedCarBanner.jpg|Big Red Car banner title CaptainFeatherswordPuppet.jpg|Puppet Captain Feathersword TheCatfishBrothersinTheDorothytheDinosaurandFriendsVideo.jpg|The Catfish Brothers GoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy(Puppets)-Rain.jpg|Rain PuppetGregandCaptain.jpg|Puppet Greg and Captain PuppetAnthonyandCaptain.jpg|Puppet Anthony and Captain PuppetAnthonyinGoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy(Puppets).jpg|Puppet Anthony GoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy!(WigglePuppets).jpg|Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! (Wiggle Puppets) PuppetGregandMurray.jpg|Puppet Greg and Murray PuppetCaptainandJacques.jpg|Puppet Captain and Jacques PuppetGreg,MurrayandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Puppet Greg, Murray and Captain Feathersword Alternate Song Title Cards HotPotato-RainbowTitle.jpg|Rainbow Title DOROTHY-RainbowTitle.jpg|Rainbow Title Henry'sDance-RainbowTitle.jpg|Rainbow Title Walk-RainbowTitle.jpg|Rainbow Title JoannieWorksWithOneHammer-RainbowTitle.jpg|Rainbow Title ShakyShaky-RainbowTitle.jpg|Rainbow Title HavenuShalomAlechem-RainbowTitle.jpg|Rainbow Title FruitSalad-RainbowTitle.jpg|Rainbow Title GoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy!(WigglePuppets)-SongTitle.jpg|Captain Feathersword's Pirate Ship Banner HotPotato-2010SongTitle.jpg|Hot Potatoes: The Best of The Wiggles title TheMonkeyDance-2010SongTitle.jpg|Hot Potatoes: The Best of The Wiggles title FruitSalad-2010SongTitle.jpg|Hot Potatoes: The Best of The Wiggles title Promo Picture Slideshow TheWigglesin1998.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture GreginYummyYummy(re-recording)PromoPicture.JPG|Greg in promo picture JeffinYummyYummy(re-recording)PromoPicture.JPG|Jeff in promo picture. MurrayinYummyYummy(re-recording)PromoPicture.JPG|Murray in promo picture CaptainFeatherswordinYummyYummy(re-recording)PromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword in promo picture DorothyinYummyYummy(re-recording)PromoPicture.jpg|Dorothy in promo picture. Anthonyin1998PromoPicture.jpeg|Anthony in promo picture. AnthonyinYummyYummy(re-recording)PromoPicture.jpg VHS and DVD Cover Gallery YummyYummy(re-recording)BackCover.jpg|Back cover YummyYummyRe-RecordingFullCover.jpg|Full cover YummyYummy(re-recording)SpineandVHSTape.jpg|Spine and VHS tape YummyYummyAUSDVD.jpeg|Australian DVD YummyYummy-WiggleTimeDVD.jpg|A double feature w/ Wiggle Time! (re-recording)|link=Yummy Yummy + Wiggle Time DVD YummyYummy-USAFullVHSCover.jpg|US VHS Cover YummyYummyUSADVDFullCover.jpg|US DVD Cover YummyYummyUSADVD.jpg|US DVD 11530013.jpg|US DVD Cover (2007 re-release) yumm.JPG|2011 Re-Release DVD Cover|link=Yummy Yummy (re-recording) WTandYYUKPromo.jpg|A UK promo for this video and Wiggle Time (re-recording) YummyYummy-UKCover.jpg|UK VHS Front Cover YummyYummyUKVHSBackCover.jpeg|UK VHS Back Cover FullSizeRender.jpg|UK VHS Spine FullSizeRender (3).jpg|UK VHS Tape FullSizeRender (5).jpg|UK VHS Tape Spine WP_20151030_083.jpg|2011 Re-Release DVD Disc WP_20151030_087.jpg|2011 Re-Release DVD Back cover Screenshot 2015-11-03 at 7.31.23 AM.png|US VHS Tape 2264702bh.jpg|Back cover WP_20151215_007.jpg|Disc Similarities to the 1994 version *The Wiggles introduce themselves with the chef of the video after the video's title card. *The Cold Spaghetti is shown before the mashed bananas, shown before the hot potatoes. *After the chef shows the hot potatoes, The Wiggles have a potato in their hands throwing it into the air and catching it again because they're hot potatoes. *After their hands burning from the potatoes, Greg suggests the sing about the Chef's foods. (With the actions for each food done by everyone in the shot) And right before they sing, Greg tells the audience to look out for Captain Feathersword because he loves eating others' food. *In the "Whoo Wiggy Wiggy Wiggy, Whoo Wiggy, Wiggy, Wiggy, Gimme that, Gimme that, Gimme that food" part, the chef walks by the Wiggles with food and Captain Feathersword is chasing the chef. *The Crunchy Munchy Honey cakes are made with the Wiggles, chef, and Captain. *The Captain steals the honey cakes in the last part of the last time the chorus is sung. The Wiggles and the chef chase Captain Feathersword in a circle while the song fades out. *Greg introduces "Walk" and many different ways to move around before singing. *In the prologues for Joannie Works with One hammer, Anthony is with some kids playing with clay. They pound their clay to represent hammers. There are kids with the Wiggles in the song. *After the song about Joannie, Jeff falls asleep because of the last line in the song. After being woken up Jeff acts like a monkey because he dreamt he was one. *Children are seen with the Wiggles in the Monkey Dance. *The Wiggles change into shaking clothes before singing Shaky Shaky. *Greg does "The Box Of Mystery Trick" where he pulls out hankies. *Bananas are held up by the kids when they review the numbers with Murray. *In the Numbers Rhumba, Greg holds the number 1, Murray holds the number 2, Jeff holds the number 3, and Anthony is wearing a sombrero on his head playing his trumpet. Trivia *Both re-recordings of Wiggle Time and Yummy Yummy were film around the same time in early (Probably January) 1998 and released on the same day, February 2, 1998. *"Shaky Shaky" is the only song where the title card is during the prologue and not during the song. *The prologues for "D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur)", "Teddy Bear Hug" and "I am a Dancer" aren't used anymore. Same goes for the epilogues for "Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes", "Shaky Shaky, and "Henry's Dance". *Ned and Freya Pike are the only kids who are never seen in any of the songs of this video or "Wiggle Time" except the prologue of "Numbers Rhumba". *In the US and UK versions Numbers Rhumba and Teddy Bear Hug are replaced with Wiggle Puppet Music videos of Wigglemix and Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! because Teddy Bear Hug is a Raffi song while Numbers Rhumba was written by David Walden, meaning Disney, NCircle, and Lyrick Studios didn't have rights to them. *The Wiggle Puppets make the first American and UK appearances (Wigglemix and Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! (Wiggle Puppets). *Songs from this video can be seen in The Wiggles (TV Series 1) and The Wiggles (TV Series 2). *Despite "D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur)" having the American spelling "favorite" on the US back cover, the video still uses the international spelling. *The Title banner was used in The Wiggles (TV Series 1). Goofs * In the US and UK credits Numbers Rhumba and Teddy Bear Hug are shown in the credits, even though they weren't in that version of the video. * On the US DVD back cover it says Havenu Shalom Alechem comes before Wigglemix, when it is really the opposite. See Also *Wiggle Time (re-recording) *Yummy Yummy (original 1994 version) References Category:Wiggles videos Category:Re-recorded Category:1998 Category:Let's Wiggle Series Category:Re-release Category:DVDs Category:Videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:1998 DVDs Category:Wiggles videos from the 90's Category:Same Set Videos Category:TV Songs Videos Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Videos that use puppetry Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Music Category:Usa vhs Category:1998 songs Category:1999 videos Category:Elvis Mentions